Akatsuper
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Di sebuah sekolahan yang terkenal sampai ke galaksi tetangga sebelah, terdapat sekelompok siswa gaje dengan IQ yang setiap anak hampir sama bernama, Akatsuki. Mereka sangat terkenal, tapi semua berubah saat kertas ulangan menyerang! / one-shot!


**Akatsuper**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

Ai : Hai minna!*lambai-lambai*. oke, saya author baru di fandom ini, yoroshiku! Ai gak kepikiran buat fic gaje di fandom ini. Ai memilih Akatsuki karena itu adalah grup di Naruto yang sangat Ai ingin bantai, dinistakan, bunuh, dsb. *dikeroyok*. Maafin Ai kalo ada salah, so let's start it!

* * *

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Unfortunally, Naruto is not mine -_-'**

**.**

**WARNING**

**Maafkan jika para anggota Akatsuki ini membuat nenek anda menangis(?)**

**Garing poll, EYD ancur, typo berserakan, dll., dsb., dst., blablabla...**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Di sebuah sekolahan yang terkenal sampai ke galaksi tetangga sebelah, terdapat sekelompok siswa gaje dengan IQ yang setiap anak hampir sama bernama, Akatsuki. Mereka sangat terkenal, tapi semua berubah saat kertas ulangan menyerang! / one-shot!**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

-Suatu hari, di sekolah gaje, di kelas gaje *dilindes*-

"Met pagi semua~" Sapa seorang orang(?) berambut pirang alay panjang bak air terjun, Deidara. Ia masuk ke kelasnya (yang spesial) dengan wajah lesu.

"Napa lu, Dei? Masuk angin? Minum b*yg*n!" Kata Hidan sambil promosi.

"Ora, Hi! Kula mau digibeng ambek gurunipun!"

"Hi? Sapa Hi? Paris Hilton?" Protes Hidan.

"Dadi saiki kon wong jowo? Duduk Jepang ngono?"

"Waduh, aku gak bisa bahasa mbahnya Deidara!" Kata Kisame sambil buka go*gl* tr*n***te.

"Emang kenapa lu, Dara?" Tiba-tiba Sasori nimbrung.

"Dara? Burung dara? Yang bener dong kalo manggil!" Protes Hidan lagi.

"Aku tadi mengaktifkan bom yang kupasang di ruang guru untuk percobaan, tapi malah dimarahin un...gimana ini, Sori?"

"Sori? Amsori kah? Daritadi lu manggil kagak jelas, Dei!" Protes Hidan (lagi). Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas yang bobrok didobrak dengan indahnya.

BRAAAKKK! Semua menoleh, ada Pein sang ketua geng Akatsuki termahsyur(?).

"Gawat bro! Bener-bener gawat!" Pein panik. Saking paniknya yang lain ikut panik.

"Emang napa bro?"

"Bener-bener gawat bro!"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Gawat-wat-wat-wat-wat bro!"

"Iyeiye, apa?"

"Bro, gawat!" Pein langsung dicekik sama Deidara.

"Lu mau gue bunuh haah? Cepet bilang!" Kejamnya si Dei...

"I..iya bro...tenang...turunin gue...dulu..." Deidara melepaskan cekikannya. Pein pun menghela napas lega.

"GAWAT BRO! BENER-BENER GAW-" Pein yang ngelihat Deidara bawa bom di tangannya langsung kicep.

"Dadi, ono opo rek?" Logat Jawa Deidara kumat.

"What? What are you say? I don't understand what are you mean?" Pein malah tambah. Konan yang daritadi melipat origami di bangkunya jadi terganggu. Dengan cepat ia membentuk kertasnya jadi shuriken jumbo dan tajam, lalu dilemparkan ke arah Pein dan Deidara. Yang merasa dilempar langsung nge-freeze.

"Kalian mengganggu!" Sentak Konan. Pein dan Deidara langsung tunduk.

"I-iya, maafkan kami, Okaa-san..." Yang daritadi hanya melihat langsung sweatdrop.

"Ada apa, Ein?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ein? Einstein? Dei, ngambil nama tuh yang bener dong!" Lagi-lagi Hidan protes dengan pengambilan nama panggilan dari Deidara.

"Hari ini...kata Iruka-sensei...ada ulangan dadakan..." Jawab Pein sambil nyengir polos tak berdosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Otak lola para Akatsuki baru nyambung.

GREEEKKK! Pintu terbuka, muncul Iruka-sensei sambil membawa kertas nasib para siswa.

"Hari ini kita langsung ulangan! Jangan ada yang protes!" Iruka-sensei langsung membagikan kertas tersebut.

.

* * *

(Tanda baca : "AAA" untuk jawaban

'AAA' untuk pikiran

AAA untuk omongan)

* * *

**1. Siapa nama Hokage ke-4?**

Pein : "Hokage ke-4" pintarnya diriku!

Konan : "Gak kenal"

Deidara : Ngg... "Bapak gue" (Tiba-tiba ada rasengan yang melesat ke Deidara dan kena. Deidara pingsan)

Kisame : "Penjual toko ikan?" Apa? lagi diskon?! *pergi ke toko ikan*

Sasori : "Minarto...apa lupa!"

Itachi : Kemarin baru ketemu deh, kalo gak salah sih salesman kosmetik "Salesman"

Hidan : "Penganut dewa jashin kah?"

Kakuzu : "Orang yang gue tagih semalem"

* * *

**2. 1+1=**

Pein : 'sulit banget nih! 1+1=(1x1)+(1x1):2(5), jadi...' aku tahu! "0,506175" Pintarnya diriku!

Konan : "2" Orang yang gak jawab 2 pasti baka *ngelirik ke ayang Pein, shock*

Deidara : *masih pingsan*

Kisame : *masih belum kembali dari diskon toko ikan*

Sasori : Gampang! "Jendela"

Itachi : *sms ke sasuke* Sas, 1+1=?

*jawaban sasuke* kakak gue baka -_-, gampang! Jawabannya Jendela!

Oke, thanks my lovely little brother! "Jendela"

Hidan : *lagi berdo'a, jangan ganggu*

Kakuzu : *ngitung pake kalkulator* "2"

* * *

**3. jika sampai nomor ini, segera berteriak "Aku gila!"**

Pein : *gak tahu apa-apa, langsung berdiri sambil teriak* AKU GILAAA! (All: Akhirnya lu sadar juga...)

Konan : 'Ini pertanyaan jebakan, yang ngelakuin ini pasti baka' (Terus Pein teriak, "Aku gilaaa!", shock)

Deidara : *Baru bangun habis denger teriakan Pein* Ngapain lu Pein?

Kisame : *Masih belum kembali*

Sasori : 'beneran nih pertanyaannya? Ah! Ini pasti buat nguji kepintaran ya? Kalo gitu begini saja!' *Ngambil kertas, nulis pake spidol, terus nunjukin tulisannya kayak gadis ronde(?) "Aku gila" (All: udah tahu)

Itachi : *Skip pertanyaan*

Hidan : *pasrah* "AKU GILAAA!"

Kakuzu : Tunggu! Ada yang janggal...oi, ada yang liat Tobi gak?

Seketika itu, geng Akatsuki berhenti nulis dan menoleh ke segala arah.

"Bener juga lu, Kaz! Jarang kamu inget temen kita. Jadi lu udah tobat ya?" Kata Deidara. Kakuzu noleh ke Deidara.

"Gak, gue cuma ingat kalo dia belum bayar PPK (Pajak Pergi dari Kelas)" Semua langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Hidan langsung sadar.

"Kaz? Kazuki? Eh, udah gue bilang jangan ngambil unsur nama panggilan gak jelas, Dei!" Protes Hidan. Tapi tak ada yang menghiraukan. Hidan nangis bombay di pojokan.

"Apa salah saya DJ?"

* * *

**4. Menurutmu, bagaimana orang yang membuat soal + fic ini?**

Pein : "Sarap! Gak ketolongan! Bunuh aja si author!" *eh?*

Konan : "Sama dengan ayang Pein" *Eeh?!*

Deidara : "Seni itu ledakan!" -_-

Kisame : *baru kembali, bawa ikan di plastik, plastik jebol, air tumpah ke kertas, kertas basah* Sialan! )!&) &!#^&!%^$!&%*(&)!_!

Sasori : "Sama kayak Pein"

Itachi : "Kayak Pein"

Hidan : "Kayak Pein"

Kakuzu : "Pein" *author nangis wortel(?) sambil lari gaje*

* * *

**5. Aku tahu rahasia kalian...**

Pein : *Berdiri, aktifin rhinengan(betul gak?), cari si author*

Konan : Ngapain tuh si ayang Pein? Kok pergi? *Baca soal, berdiri, kertas bertebaran, kejar author*

Deidara : Ngapain tuh si Pein ama Konan? Kurang kerjaan. *Baca soal, berdiri, ambil C4, ngejar author*

Kisame : *Baru ngulang ulangan gara-gara ganti kertas*

Sasori : Ngapain tuh anak-anak? So childiss. *Baca soal, berdiri, ambil puppetnya, kejar author*

Itachi : Anak-anak pada gaje... *Baca soal, berdiri, ngaktifin sharingan paling tinggi (Ai lupa namanya .), kejar author*

Hidan : Mereka benar-benar tidak menghargai waktu yang diberikan oleh DJ untuk mengerjakan ini ya~ *Baca soal, berdiri, ngambil sabitnya, kejar author*

Kakuzu : Apa yang dilakukan semuanya? *Baca soal, berdiri, ambil mesin kasir(?), kejar author*

Alhasil, semua ngejar author yang disusul Kisame yang baru sampe nomor 5 tadi sambil bawa samehada. Ending yang bahagia a.k.a happy ending yang gaje. Sementara itu, di kelas...

"Ah, maaf aku baru datang! Aku tadi-" Tobi melihat seisi kelas yang gak ada muridnya lagi, hanya guru pengawas yang tersisa.

"Lho sensei, ulangannya sudah selesai?" Sang pengawas hanya ber-facepalm sambil nunjuk murid-murid yang mengejar sang author.

**~The End~**

* * *

Ai : Kenapa endingnya begini?! *bonyok*

All : Itu si author sarap!

Ai : Kyaaaaaaa!

Lilia : Yak, karena Ai-sama sedang dikeroyok jadi kami sang OC yang mengisi A/N~

Yuuri : Maafkan sang baka author yang membuat fic yang endingnya gaje banget ini... Jujur, palingan si Ai lagi buntu atau dia lagi stress

Lilia : Yuu-chan, sebenarnya Ai-sama ingin membuat fic selain fandom yang beliau tempati dan mencoba dengan genre humor, tapi malah jadi hancur dan garing. Jadi mohon maaf jika fic ini tidak sesuai harapan readers~

Yuuri : Yaa...pokoknya begitulah! Maaf kalo ada kesamaan atau sebagainya typo atau apalah, dan fic yang sangat garing ini...namanya juga masih belajar...

Lilia + Yuuri : So, mind to review?


End file.
